A love Betrayed
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: Theresa's aura is fighting her.Cronus has a plan.Theresa disappears without a trace.A year later Theresa's back,fighting WITH Cronus?Jay's been betrayed by someone who kept a promise,an unbreakable vow of love.Now Theresa's in fatal danger!Jay Help!
1. Chapter 1: The school Battle

**Chapter 1: the school battle begins**

Cronus was in his layer, thinking. "_I must strike those incompetent children when I have the chance. A chance when they are less vulnerable to my attack. But when shall I strike?_" he thought to himself. One of Cronus's giants entered the cave-like room and stood before him holding a platter of freshly cut fruit.

"Not now Agnon! Can't you see I'm waiting for an opportunity here?" he said

"Oh....oo...oo" said Agnon

"What is your muttering about?" asked Cronus. Agnon pointed to the whirling pool of green liquid that stood in front of Cronus. The water was whirling around. It conveyed the image of Theresa, walking toward a tree in the city park, muttering. She finally reached the tree, sat down and put her head in her knees, crying, muttering, and feeling deep pain.

"What's this?" asked Cronus "Oh Agnon, I am having a good day. See? This is the opportunity that I've been waiting for! Without her little friends, dear Theresa is helpless, vulnerable to an attack. But what s this she's muttering?" Cronus leaned over the whirling pool of Theresa's image and listened.

"Argh! Get out of my head! Stupid aura..." Theresa stood up and starting walking out of the shade of the tree, when suddenly she threw her arms up to her head and yelled "STOP IT! Get out of my head! Stop! I control you! I'll never let you take control again! You almost killed me, nonetheless my friends! Argh!" Suddenly, Theresa's eyes glowed a faint glimmering purple. She pulled her right hand back to her right shoulder in the form of a fist and pushed her arm forward, toward the ground. There was a loud thud. Then a screechy voice said:

"Do not fight me Theresa!" Theresa clenched her fists and threw her arms to her head. Almost immediately, the glimmering purple eyes turned back into Theresa's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I still can't believe you're not gone" said Theresa "Sure, I want freedom, to be with the ones I love, forever. I know I can't avoid my mission anymore. It will be over soon. But the only reason I want power is to..." Suddenly Theresa's expression changed. Her eyes bulged. Fear was present in her face. She had just seen a vision.

"CRONUS! He knows I'm here!" Theresa started running. The whirling image of Theresa faded and the green pool was just green again.

"Excellent" said Cronus "Maybe I'll pay Theresa a visit. I will probably be the last person she sees! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cronus opened one of those little space openers and stepped inside. He landed in the park right where Theresa was. In fact, he was standing right in front of her!

"Cronus, what a surprise" said Theresa sarcastically

"Now Theresa, I just have one question for you" He pulled Theresa by her pink tank-top "Hey" yelled Theresa but Cronus ignored it. "Where is your aura?"

"What do you want with it?" said Theresa

"Oh, so simple, I want to destroy you and your puny little friends. Along with those stupid Gods" said Cronus

"You wish" said Theresa. She kicked him in the knee and he buckled. Cronus jumped right back at her and took out his scythe and struck. The sharp end hit the exact center of Theresa's pendant. The pendant fell off Theresa's neck and was crushed when Cronus stepped on it.

"My pendant!" yelled Theresa

"Oh, are you scared you'll never go back to your puny little friends, Theresa? Well you're not, anyway, Hyah!" Cronus had just swung his scythe at Theresa again. This time, it hit Theresa dead center in the left shoulder. Theresa yelled in agony. Blood spilled everywhere. Where Cronus had swung his scythe was where a symbol lay engraved in her bleeding skin. The symbol of Cronus. She had just enough time to regain strength and run for it. But where to? Cronus could follow her anywhere. Very weak, only one thing stuck in her mind "_I have to warn Jay!_" she thought to herself.

Finally, she came upon the school and saw Jay about to go into the Janitor's closet where their secret sanctuary with the Gods was. She took out the last of her energy and yelled:

"JAY...HELP... ME!" The last thing she remembered before collapsing was Jay kneeling next to her limp and cool body, looking at the scythe symbol, starting to cry and yelling:

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CRONUS!"

"Would your price happen to be, um, let's see... your life? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said Cronus who had crept up behind Jay and then punched him in the back. Jay fell over Theresa, whatever terrible condition she was in, took out his sword and started fighting Cronus when the other heroes arrived with Zeus, Hera, Persephone, Ares, and Hermes, shocked at what they were just seeing.

"Well, I guess, the WAR HAS BEGUN!!!!!" yelled Cronus, as the gods and the heroes got ready for the big war that was about to come...


	2. Chapter 2: More than just a bad cut

**Chapter 2: More than just a cut**

"What's Cronus doing here?" yelled Atlanta. She swung her arm and tried to punch Cronus in the face, but Cronus caught her and started squeezing her wrist.

"Atlanta!" yelled Archie as he took out his Hephaestus whip and swirled it around Cronus. He presses a button and the whip became electric. Atlanta was released from Cronus's grip. Luckily she was fast, she ran to Archie's side.

"Thanks Archie" she said and Archie blushed.

"Like I say, I've always got your back Atlanta" he said. Atlanta smiled. Herry ran toward Cronus and gave him a good right hook. Cronus stumbled into a wall and broke it, which gave Neil enough time to take out a new energy blaster Odie made and _zap_ Cronus. Jay ran forward and was about to hit Cronus with his sword when Cronus said:

"Remember Jay, the future is no longer foretold" He also gave a wicked smile. Jay thought to himself "_What does he mean by that?_" and it seemed as if Cronus could read his mind.

"Why, don't you remember Jay, the seven heroes defeated me, just like the prophecy said, but I survived, so, you don't have a chance against me!" Jay quickly deflected one of his blasts and his scythe, and then Cronus lifted his arms and banged them on the ground. The school's floor opened up and thousands of monsters appeared out of nowhere. The Gods took action. They were fighting the monsters. Zeus was fighting Cronus. While Hera was fighting an eight-legged "dog"-like creature, she realized that Odie wasn't really doing anything.

"Odie!" her voice boomed over the sound of the monster's yells "Take care of Theresa!" Hera stumbled but was backed up by Persephone as she used her mind powers.

"I'm on it!" replied Odie as he kneeled next to Theresa's limp body. He tried to attend to the huge gash Cronus' scythe had left, but when he did, he realized the scythe's symbol, gasped and said:

"Oh man, this is really not good!" Odie was trembling. But he knew what to do. He had to get Theresa out of the way, to a safe place. He quietly managed to get to the Janitor's door, but was knocked out of the way into a pool of blood left by Theresa. It was Cronus.

"So, this is the entrance to your secret hideout, isn't it?" he said. He used his scythe to blast the door open. For a fraction of a second, all the heroes and the Gods looked in that direction. Everyone was unable to move for just a moment, and then the battle continued. Suddenly, Persephone had an idea. She channelled her psychic powers and right before Cronus got through to their secret sanctuary, Chiron ran over Cronus and kicked him across the hallway into a wall which started to crumble and hit a few out of thousands of hideous monsters.

"No father, it is the entrance to your death!" said Chiron and he charged at Cronus and succeeded at taking him off guard. When he caught Persephone's eye, he thanked her and she nodded.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signalling the end of a class period. Immense groups of students all ages got out of the classrooms, only to be witnesses to the battle that was happening right before their eyes. They yelled and screamed at the sight of the monsters. Some girls started crying as they noticed Theresa's blood puddle with her in the middle. Neil noticed the big commotion ad went to calm the crown down. He had absolutely matured since Theresa's phantom aura had spread "_evil_".

"People, chill" he said calmly. When he noticed no change in the screams he yelled:

"Hey! Why don't you listen to me? We're in the middle of a battle with the Titan Lord of time, here, and you guys are not helping, so get out of the way, will you?" Some students apparently understood and started running toward the main doors which led onto the grass field of the campus. Television reporters were near the school reporting a boring story as usual when they noticed hordes of students running out the school doors. These media reporters started toward Olympus High School. When they reached the doors near where the battle was raging, they started recording. Jay was fighting Cronus, as Atlanta was outrunning a giant disgusting warthog and using her little blaster to hit the creature in the neck. Archie and Herry were tackling a serpent with a few hundred rattle tails. Odie was directing Neil to blast a flying furry big yellow eyed cat.

The camera was also rolling as Zeus was helping Jay. Chiron was attending to Theresa with no success. Suddenly a huge explosion echoed in the room. Everyone ducked. When they opened their eyes again, the school, except the Janitors closet had been destroyed. The monsters were gone, but Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Neil, Odie and the Gods could still here Cronus's voice saying:

"It's not over yet Jay. My plan is working to perfection! Beware, I, will have, ultimate power! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! "

Then Jay caught the media reporters' eyes and gave them a dirty look. After they were gone, everyone rushed to Theresa's side, Jay holding her. Odie mumbled something to Chiron, and then Chiron stepped forward and said:

"Jay..."

"No, she's not dead!" he replied

"I know she is not, but if we do not attend to this curse, she might be lost to us" said Chiron

"What curse?" asked Archie "It's only a cut!" backed up Jay, tears streaming down his face, his cheeks.

"That's no ordinary cut on her shoulder Jay" said Odie

"Then what is it?" asked Neil. Jay saw all the Gods frown. It seemed as if they recognized what was wrong with Theresa. Jay stared at Hera

"Hera?" he said

"Jay... that is more than just a bad cut. Cronus scythe is coated with a lethal poison that Theresa was infected with" Hera said

"We could cure the poison..." continued Chiron

"But that scythe symbol isn't a good sign" added Hercules

"That kind of symbol only comes from a curse, a deadly curse indeed. Now Cronus can tap into Theresa's mind, make her do terrible things..." said Persephone

"No! I won't let that happen!" said Jay

"Jay's right. We have to get Theresa out of here" said Hermes

"Bring her to my study, we will see what we can do" said Chiron. He picked up Theresa's bloody body and the Gods proceeded into the secret sanctuary, while the rest of the heroes only hoped that this would not be the beginning of the end of their destiny, their lives, their world...


	3. Chapter 3: Unbreakable, Unavoidable

**Chapter 3: Unbreakable vows, unavoidable truths**

"We have to get to the station in five minutes if we want to make _today's_ 6 o'clock news worldwide." said the news reporter present at the battle scene at Olympus high school. She was in a white news van along with co-workers and camera men. The truck finally reached a corner, then another, down an alley, then it stopped. The news reporter ran out of the van and opened the news set door. Once she reached her boss, she said:

"I have big news Bob and I mean it. Front title worldwide: '_Mythological monsters exist and so do superpowers!_'" she said.

"Prove it" said Bob, the news boss. The news reporter called for the camera man at the scene and Bob was shown the tape. A sudden large smile grew across his face to his ears. "We're going to be rich Jeannie! One million bucks at least!" he hugged her and started calling people. Within seconds, the video of the heroes and the Gods fighting Cronus and his monsters was being put on International television.

*******

Theresa was being laid down onto Chiron's couch. With a wave of her hand, Hera cleared most of the blood covering Theresa. She was barely breathing. Hermes and Persephone joined them.

"We must discuss this matter. It is very dangerous" said Hera

"But maybe this isn't the right place" continued Persephone

"Yeah, the others are just outside the door, and with human technology, they could be listening into our conversation right now" said Hermes

"I will take care of her" said Chiron

"We will discuss this matter with-" Hera stopped and got closer to her fellow Gods and said "_Zeus_" in a quiet whisper. The three Gods left Chiron's study for Zeus's room and started discussing these so called "_dangerous_" matters.

"She is not going to die unless she is kept here at all times. No contact with anyone whatsoever" said Zeus

"He's right" continued Hera "If Theresa gets anywhere near Cronus, we risk losing her forever"

"Who says she's going anywhere soon, anyway" said Hermes

"Hermes is right" said Hephaestus as he came into the room too "She is very badly damaged. It will take time to recover"

"But still, he could now tap into her mind at any time. She's even in danger now!" said Persephone

"Then it's settled" said Zeus "We do not keep our eyes off Theresa until we find out the exact details of what Cronus did to her"

"Agreed!" replied the Gods.

Hermes suddenly got a beep on his communication Phone and flew to his office without another word.

Chiron was mending to Theresa and sighed. "_There is nothing more I can do. She is in better condition than when she first came in. I guess the children can come in. But blast my father! He will pay for what he has done to this world!_" he said to himself. He walked to his study door and opened it, letting in six anxious teenagers in.

"Is she alright?" was the first thing Atlanta said'

"I'm sure she'll be fine" replied Archie. Atlanta sighed deeply, so Archie wrapped his arms around her shoulder. When they both realized that they were too close, they parted from each other and blushed, but still smiled at each other.

Jay was speechless, but was the first to reach Theresa. He was starting to cry. "Maybe we should leave the love birds alone for a minute or two" insisted Odie. Herry and Neil giggled.

"They're probably more than just lovebirds" added Neil right before Chiron closed the door behind him. Jay was alone in the room with Theresa, with his love.

"I'm so sorry Theresa. This is my entire fault" Jay said. He touched Theresa's cheeks, then her hair. He then finally brought his lips closer to hers and touched her smooth lips for the third time in his life. Suddenly Theresa twitched and Jay stopped crying, his eyes widening. Theresa opened her beautiful green eyes.

"Jay?" she managed to whisper

"Theresa, I'm here, I'm-" stuttered Jay

"It's okay, and thanks for the kiss, again" she smiled at him

"Theresa you're hurt though" he said

"As long as I'm alive and with you, everything is okay" she said. Jay could not tell her that she was cursed now. She was in love, in love with him and that's all that mattered.

"Theresa, I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again" said Jay

"I love you too, but make me promise one thing: Make me promise, make me vow to you that I will never, ever hurt you" said Theresa one tear slipping on her soft, yet scarred cheek

"Yes, whatever. But make me promise you one thing too: Make me vow to you that I will always be with you, no matter what happens" said Jay starting to tear up.

"I love you too Jay" said Theresa

"Me too. I will love you forever and I will never you go" he said. Jay lifted Theresa's head slightly and they kissed one more time. Suddenly, a bright light went through the room. But that was not just any light. It was an Unbreakable vow of love forming. The silence of the kiss was broken when Odie and the others rushed into the room. Jay separated from Theresa and she looked puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Theresa

"Oh, you're awake? That's great!" said Odie

"Get to the point" said Neil

"Bad news Jay, we've been discovered. By news people. The battle in the school. Yeah. They reported it all over the world."

"What?!" yelled Jay and Theresa at the same time.

"But that's not the bad news. Our parents saw us in the tape and they want to talk to us. Hera thinks it's time we told them the truth" said Odie

"They have to know that our place is here now, until we defeat Cronus. We can't let them worry about us anymore" said Herry.

"So, when are they coming?" asked Jay

"In about five minutes" said Archie and he was right. A few moments passed and the heroes heard the sound of a plane, a jet land nearby.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell them" said Odie

"You stay here" said Jay, referring to Theresa. He kissed her lightly in the forehead as she said "_okay_" and lay back down on Chiron's couch. The rest of the heroes proceeded out of the neat sanctuary into the remains of Olympus High school, onto the grassy field to meet their parents.

"This is so unavoidable" said Neil as they walked toward the 14 people to whom they were going to tell the truth about their lives and their destinies to.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fatherly Fight

**Chapter 4: Fatherly Fight **

The six heroes walked toward their family. A peaky looking woman with short black hair, a red shirt and brown pants came forward and greeted her son. "Jay!" his mother said as she kissed him on the cheek. The other heroes giggled. Jay's father stepped forward as well and hugged him saying:

"Son! It's so nice to see you!"

A bit further, Archie's mother kissed and hugged him as well "Oh, Archie! Are you okay? How's your ankle dear?" His father was smiling and patting his own son on the back.

Closer to Jay, Atlanta's mom, dad and two brothers were swirled in awe. "Atlanta!" they all said: "Hey duffuses. Hey mom, hey dad" she said. The family hugged

Neil was talking to his mother and father about fashion in New Olympia. "Well, it's been a while! How come you didn't send me my designer t-shirt for Christmas and for my birthday?" complained Neil

"Oh Neil" said his mother and father

"It's nice to see you too" replied Neil calmly

Herry grandmother kept telling how cute Zeus was, since she already knew the secret. "But Granny, he's already married! To Hera, the goddess of the gods!" "He just seems so sweet, though" replied Granny. Herry sighed

Odie was explaining to his parents how much of an education he was receiving here

"Its amazing dad, I'm telling you. It's so high tech!"

Furthest away, stood a depressed man with orange-red hair with white streaks. It was Theresa's father. He stepped away from his parents for a moment and greeted him.

"Sir?" he asked

"Where is Theresa? Where is my daughter? Is she all right? Is she okay?!" he asked crying silently.

"She's fine sir, really. You'll see her very soon" Jay reassured him

"We should get inside" insisted Odie. It looks like it's going to rain

"Jay what is going on? We saw the television report and-" Jay cut his mother off

"We will explain everything, just follow me. Everyone" Jay commanded. The group followed Jay. Before Jay got to the Janitor's office he explained:

"Mom, Dad, and every other parent, sibling, grandmother. Someone might have told you once, that we were going to become astronauts or specialists of some field or career and needed training. So they brought us here shortly after New Year's 2 years ago. Well, did need training, but not for any of the things you thought we would be training for"

"What do you mean?" asked Odie's father

"We were training all right, but only to-" Odie was cut off

"Take on a completely maniac and mad God of Time" continued Atlanta

"And defeat him" finished Archie. Everyone was wide-eyed

"But what is it we saw on the television?" asked Neil's father

"What you saw was only a chunk of our work to defeat Cronus" said Herry

"Cronus? The Titan Lord of Time and Space?" asked Jay's mother

"Yeah, he escaped on new Year's eve, and all seven of us, me, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil, Odie, Theresa" he said as he pointed to each hero then to the Janitor's door, where beyond that Theresa lay "were prophesized to defeat him"

Yeah, ugh, we're not buying this you know" said one of Atlanta's brothers

"Can't you just shut up?" asked Atlanta

"My little Herry is the descendant of...Hercules!" said Herry's granny proudly.

"I'm Jason, leader of the Argonaut's descendant" said Jay, "And I'm Artemis the Hunter's" said Atlanta, "Achilles is my ancestor" said Archie, "Odysseus is mine" said Odie, "Narcissus is my beautiful ancestor" said Neil and "And Theresa is Theseus's descendant" Jay concluded.

Nobody seemed to believe Jay or his friends. But then Jay stepped closer to the Janitor's office, took out his pendant, but before he opened the door to the secret sanctuary he said: "If you don't believe us, just ask Zeus"

"Or Hera or Persephone or Chiron" said Atlanta

"Or Ares or Hephaestus or Athena" said Odie

"Maybe even Hermes, Artemis or Hercules themselves" concluded Neil. Jay smiled as he pushed his pendant into the door and the secret sanctuary was revealed

***

Once inside, Theresa father yet again asked: "Where is Theresa? Is she even alive?"

"Of course she is, she's alive, she's in Chiron's study" he replied

"I'm guessing from the quietness that all the Gods are with her" said Neil. So the heroes and their parents walked to Chiron's study room and opened the door. All the Gods looked in their direction as they cleared the way. Theresa was awake and when she saw her dad, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Dad! It's so good to see you!" said Theresa as cheerfully as possible

"Theresa are you sure you're okay?" asked her father

"Yes" she replied

"But, is this nonsense about Greek mythology true? About you being 'prophesized' to defeat Cronus, the Titan Lord of Time?"

"Yeah, and lately, it's been kind of a struggle with him, but I've found ways to live life to the fullest with my friends" she turned to Jay and gave him a romantic smile.

***

It took all the parents a while to be convinced of the truth, but they accepted it eventually. Only after Zeus took out a lightning bolt and only after Artemis ran really fast and only after Hercules lifted 1200 pounds. Jay also demonstrated his sword skills with Archie and Neil's luck skills and Odie and Hermes's technological advances by contacting Poseidon and other Gods, finally and truly convincing them of the truth.

All the parents were still amazed and talking with the Gods, but the all the heroes were in Chiron's study watching Theresa sleep peacefully, until... she started twitching again, rolling and moaning and screaming: "GET OUT! You know I don't have those feelings anymore. Aaagh!" she screamed as the black scythe symbol on her shoulder turned gold, then red as is started to bleed again "I won't do it Cronus, I won't! You can't.... m...m...m...make...me! Aaagh!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and opened her green eyes, full of fear.

"What is it? What happened???" everyone exclaimed, Jay extremely worried

"Cronus! He's here!" she yelled

"Again? Wow, he doesn't have any style!" said Neil.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Hera called the heroes. Even Theresa came, even though she was still quite weak.

"Jay, Cronus is right outside the door!" exclaimed Zeus

"We will protect these mortals, you fight Cronus, Oh no Theresa, you stay here, you are still very weak!" continued Zeus

"Maybe I should finish the job and make her even weaker!"echoed a booming voice. The heroes' eyes trickled with fear only for a moment. Cronus appeared out of nowhere and got hold of Theresa's dad and started running away.

"DAD!" yelled Theresa

"You know you really should reinforce you security here Jay" said Cronus. The parents cowered into a corner. Theresa could not stand it. She followed Cronus just as her friends did, who were also followed by the gods. Chiron galloped ahead and took Cronus off guard. Cronus cracked the ground open again and a dozen monsters flew out. Even though Theresa was weak, she jumped right into the fight with her friends and the Gods, having the parents watching. Everyone was fighting with all their might for a long time, but Theresa saw that Cronus was about to kill her dad!

Her anger rose up so much she yelled: "I will never let you take his freedom!" her eyes turned purple and her phantom rose again and finished the battle in a swish, going toward Cronus incredibly fast. And as he disappeared, he swung his scythe at the phantom which made it rearrange its track and headed straight for Theresa. Everyone tried to stop it but with no success. The phantom passed through Theresa and she fainted. And as she did she thought to herself "_Why does this __**always**__ happen to me?_"

That little fatherly fight was over. Yet the war had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Past, Dangerous future

**Chapter 5: Sad past, Dangerous future**

Theresa woke up in Jay's lap. She looked tired, and was about to close her eyes again, but she heard her father's voice say:

"She's alive! Oh, I can't believe she's alive!" he said dramatically. Theresa thought to herself "_Can't you just stop flattering me Dad?_" In a few minutes she was fully awake.

"I'm okay Dad. No, its okay, I'm fine" she said pleadingly.

"Well, now that I know the consequences of this 'mission' you are supposed to de Theresa, I cannot bear to let you go. I almost lost you, again!" Theresa's father exclaimed

"But Dad, if you stay here, it will be more dangerous for you" Theresa replied "You have to go back home and be safe, please" said Theresa. Just at that moment, Atlanta's brothers came from inside the wrecked hideout with Gods. They were listening into the conversation and they interrupted.

"Mister, ugh, hi, I'm Atlanta's brother, Joey, and I, ugh, wanted to say that, even if my sister is in danger, I have to know what's good for her" Joey said. Then Atlanta's other brother, Jordan, took speech.

"My brother's right. Knowing that my sister will be in danger all the time, I wouldn't want to risk having my life on the line. I mean, what do you think Atlanta or your daughter would do, if you were lost to them?" said Jordan definitely. Theresa's father thought for a long time. He finally opened his mouth to say something a great deal of time later.

"I, I guess you are right"

"Thanks for the support you guys" said Atlanta as she walked toward her brother and hugged them. Her parents joined them and they had a warm family hug.

"I think this is settled" said Neil's mother "We must leave our children to do their job"

"But once we're done, we'll promise to come back to you" said Jay as he turned to his mother and father. Later, the Gods escorted the heroes' parents to a safer place near the back of the bleachers of the football field at the back of the school. The heroes were finally saying their goodbyes.

"Be home soon Odie. I'll be making your favourite food" said Odie's mother as she shook her son's hair.

"Mmm, tacos, your the best mom" said Odie as he hugged his mom and his father joined him. They went to the helicopter waiting for them. Atlanta, Archie, Jay, Theresa and Neil already said goodbye. Everyone was waiting for Herry and his grandmother.

"Don't forget to change yor anderwer Herry" said his grandmother in her little _**accent**_ (spelling mistakes here are intentional)

"I'll miss you too Granny" said Herry and his grandmother walked over to the helicopter. Within moments, the helicopter had already taken flight and was going toward its first destination. And as the helicopter was moving away, Theresa was saying:

"Bye Dad, I love you!" Soon the helicopter was out of sight.

"Ugh, now what do we do?" said Neil "Our secret hideout has been destroyed and Cronus can come back at any time?"

"We know exactly where to go" said Hera "Follow us" she said. She nodded to Hephaestus who immediately spun his finger around and opened a portal. Hera nodded to the heroes and they all stepped inside along with the rest of the Gods. The portal opened up again in front of the dorm. Once they were all out of the portal, Jay asked.

"Why did we come here?"

"Step inside and you might find out" said Athena. Jay went to the door but saw a pendant sign. He knew what to do. He put his pendant inside the slot under the doorknob and the door opened. But the door didn't open to the nice warm dorm. It opened someplace else. Somewhere unknown to them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Persephone "I haven't been here in almost three years!" Then the heroes understood. The door of the dorm had opened to Mount Olympus. All the heroes' eyes had bulged. They couldn't believe where they were. When Archie looked down, all he saw were clouds, lots of them. He was standing on them!

After being introduced to the true home of the Gods, by Zeus, Ares, Chiron, and Artemis, the heroes proceeded to a Parthenon shaped cloud and saw seven cloud beds inside. When Theresa reached her bed, her eyes bulged. She was seeing a vision.

Theresa was in a cemetery. She was very young, 3 or 4 years old, standing in front of a gravestone crying with her father. They were crying for her mom. Theresa had seen a vision from the past... That did not seem right. Anything to do with time meant Cronus was up to something. Suddenly, her vision changed. She was in a pitch black room, fighting her aura. Then Cronus appeared, with her mom and dad on either side. But her parents didn't seem normal. They were grayish and pale. They were ghosts... Her unfocused attention did not pay off when her aura passed through her. The scythe symbol on her shoulder was turning gold again. Her aura was taking control of her again... Next thing she knew, she was fighting her parents. She was trying to fight her aura, but couldn't. "_No! MOM! DAD!_" she yelled as she attempted to slash their throats...

When Theresa came out of her vision, she didn't notice that she was fighting Archie, Herry Jay, Odie, Neil, and Atlanta! She immediately came back to her senses.

"What was that all about?" asked Jay

"First your eyes glowed purple, then you just start attacking us?" continued Herry. Theresa noticed that she was holding Jay. She separated immediately and thought to herself "_Should I tell Jay and the other about my aura yet?_" But she already knew the answer.

"I'm so, so sorry, you guys" she said

"Yeah, you'd better be, you ruined my shirt!" exclaimed Neil

"NEIL!" yelled everyone (but Theresa) at once but Theresa interjected.

"It's okay you guys, it is my fault" she said

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Herry

"DO YOU MEAN THERESA?!" continued Odie

"Jay, Neil, Archie, Atlanta, Herry Odie, I have something to tell you guys" said Theresa as she bowed her head

"My aura has been acting up again. The bad side of it is back again" she said as tears started jerking down her sides. Jay approached her. Everyone else parted away.

"It's going to be okay Theresa. We'll make sure Cronus doesn't lay a finger on you" he said

"But that's not what I'm afraid of...I'm actually afraid of hurting you" she replied

"That...will never happen. I'll protect you and love you... _if _it's the last thing I do" said Jay. Then he bowed his head, brought up Theresa's chin and kissed her. As he did he thought "_I can't believe she didn't tell me this before, now she's in real danger, but what did her dad mean when he had said that he 'almost lost her again'? I guess I'm just going to have to find out..._"


	6. Chapter 6: Smelly Water

**Chapter 6: Smelly Water**

Night fell and the heroes fell asleep as the Gods were watching them. They were all looking worried. They did not know how Cronus had found the school or even gotten into the secret hideout. They did not know what was happening...

By morning, all the heroes' belongings from the dorm were somehow transported to Mount Olympus. After eating warm sunny side up eggs made by the one and only Athena, the heroes were getting settled into their new temporary home. As they took out their clothes, their books, and all their other belongings, Theresa was carrying a big burgundy photo album, with a golden framed picture on top. Suddenly, Theresa stumbled from the weight of the album and accidentally dropped the golden framed picture of her mother on the floor.

It was cracked. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. Small pieces of glass were everywhere. Theresa dropped the photo album and dropped to her knees to find the picture under the broken glass. She was crying, once again.

"Aww, what a cry baby Theresa" said Neil rolling his eyeballs

"Shut up Neil" replied Archie. Odie came near Theresa.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Theresa looked up at Odie as Jay came closer to her and as Herry, Atlanta, and Neil gathered around to listen to what she had to say.

"That's my most prized possession" she said. Theresa dried up her tears and continued with a smile "That's my mom" Everyone seemed interested at this point. They looked at the picture Theresa was showing. Her mother had long dark brown hair and had beautiful blue eyes. "She died when I was three. I miss her so much. This picture was supposed to be her birthday present, but she never got it. She really used to like pictures... Anyway, this album is full of pictures of us, before she died. You're welcome to look at it" Theresa smiled faintly. She loved sharing good memories about her mother. Atlanta hugged her then. Followed by Jay, Herry, Odie, Neil, and Archie. The heroes had been together for about two years now. When they were together, they were always happy. But that was about to change.

***

Cronus was in his lair, sitting in a stone chair resembling a throne. He always thought of himself as a king. Cronus's eyes were closed and his hands were on his face. He was thinking or much rather seeing what Theresa was thinking. He finally opened his eyes and looked at his giant friend.

"Her mother is her most prized possession, now is it? Well Agnon, I think this plan will turn out even better than before. All we have to do is to wait for an opportunity. But first... I think we need to make a little trip to the Underworld and pick up a familial gift" he said as he chuckled to himself. Then, Cronus opened a portal and stepped inside with Agnon, going into the Underworld to fulfill his diabolical plan.

***

After lunch, the heroes gathered around Hera and Zeus for they had something important to say. But before the two Gods could even open their mouths, Jay said:

"What has Cronus done this time?" he mouthed. Hera raised an eyebrow, taking no notice of Jay's little rudeness, looked at Zeus and finally said:

"Someone has gone into the Underworld, and Hades and Persephone are sensing that this trespasser wants to take someone out of the Underworld"

"We are not sure it is Cronus" added Zeus "But we would like you to have a look. We only want you to observe the trespasser. Now-" The God of the Gods was interrupted as Hermes came flying in and whispered something in Zeus's ear. Hera nodded then said:

"Now go and report to us if there is anything serious"

"I thought Hermes was Gods' messenger" said Herry "Boy am I hungry" he added as he stepped into a portal Hera had just opened. Theresa waited until Jay, Neil, Odie, Archie and Atlanta (holding hands) went through. As she was about to go in, Hera stopped her

"You must stay here Theresa" she said. The other who had already passed through the portal stopped and looked around to see Theresa with Hera, but the portal had just closed.

'But I'm not weak Hera, I'm stronger than ever!" Theresa declared

"It's not that" said Zeus "Your father somehow managed to contact the school, Hermes took it from there...ugh...he wants to take you on a fishing trip!" Theresa was still puzzled.

"Your father thinks that since you may not have enough time to spend with him, fighting Cronus and all, you might want to take this _opportunity_ and have some time alone" said Hera. Theresa didn't argue now

"Okay Hera, Zeus" she replied politely. Hera opened a portal to a fishing dock in New Olympia and Theresa went through, going to see her father, for the last time.

***

When Jay, Herry, Odie, Neil, Archie, and Atlanta got into the Underworld, Odie got a message from his PMR telling him that Theresa was with her dad on a fishing trip. The heroes understood how important friends and family were to Theresa now. Then Archie and Atlanta stiffened as they pointed to a single spot in the distance.

"Ugh, Jay" said Archie

"Maybe that's the trespasser" continued Atlanta. The heroes looked in the direction that Archie and Atlanta were pointing and saw Cronus going into a portal followed by a little girl. They could not describe her.

"Come on" said Jay "Let's tell the Gods it _was_ Cronus after all"

"Finally" replied Neil rudely "I really need to take a bath" Odie got into contact with Hermes, Hera, and Zeus, and a portal was opened to Mount Olympus, letting the heroes in.

***

Theresa was walking along the wooden dock of the small marina in New Olympia when she spotted a familiar name on a boat. _"Sarina Falls"_ it read. She recognized the boat because it belonged to her dad. He could not be far. After a few minutes, Theresa spotted her Dad on the boat talking on his cellphone. When Theresa's father spotted her, he shut his phone immediately and greeted his daughter.

"Theresa, it's so nice to see you dear" he said

"Same here, Dad" Theresa looked at the boat name and said "You know, I was thinking of Mom today" Theresa and her father smiled.

"My beautiful Sarina and my absolutely _gorgeous _daughter Theresa" said Theresa's father as they hugged each other. Suddenly, Theresa shifted.

"The water smells dad" said Theresa

"Yes, the water smells like polluted water should unfortunately" replied her father

"That's not what I mean. Theseus was related to Poseidon, God of the Sea. For some reason, the smell of the water is telling something bad is going to happen on this fishing trip, Dad" said Theresa glumly.

"You are absolutely right Theresa" thundered a voice only Theresa could no longer dream of hearing. It was obviously Cronus. Theresa lunged on him and pulled out nun-chucks from her jeans pocket. Cronus slashed his scythe at Theresa, barely missing her neck, but when Theresa stroke Cronus punched her dead center in the shoulder and her evil aura awoke again.

Theresa tried very hard to fight her aura mentally and physically and try to protect her father at the same time; yet, this was a distraction for Cronus gained on Theresa's horrified father and stroke to the heart... and did not miss. Theresa's father fell to the ground, under the shade of an apple tree. He was not dead...yet. Theresa finally saw this and thrust her aura out of her by anger and complete fury. Her aura did not pass through her as it should have done. It went for her father, weak, and struck him in his recent wound, making his eyelids dim for the last time. He was dead. Theresa could not bear her anger. She forgot about Cronus and everything else and focused on her father. She held him and started crying, hard. He suddenly disappeared. Theresa's face was incredulous. Then, she turned to Cronus and yelled:

"You, You MONSTER!!! You will pay for this!!!" Theresa noticed Cronus with a pint of fear in him. She was gladly happy about that. She smiled from the inside. Suddenly, Theresa's aura came out of her and joined her and she started fighting Cronus. But Cronus saw this coming. He slashed at the wound he had made on her shoulder and Theresa threw her arms to her head. Her aura came out of her and went through her. Theresa fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now, this is a good day! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said Cronus as he picked up Theresa's limp body and took her through a portal leading to the unknown...


	7. Chapter 7: Separated Loves

_***Sorry for the long wait, you guys*** School+family=no time until now!_

**Chapter 7: Separated Loves**

It was becoming late and the heroes were still in the Underworld. Jay was talking to Hades.

"So did Cronus take whatever he wanted?"

"No what Jay, whom... and No, it is too dangerous to go after him. I forbid you from doing so and will make sure Zeus and the others say the same" boomed Hades

"But why? Who did he take?" asked Odie

"I do not know yet...AND NO...I can't just go through all the dead to search for a missing corpse!" Hades was turning red at this point.

"Alright then guys, time to go and report this to Zeus" say Jay. Yet his real interest was seeing Theresa again

***

When Theresa awoke, she was on the cold floor of some dark chamber. She was chained to the wall, extremely weak. There was only one window in her cell. She looked up at it and started crying.

"First mom, now dad and Jay. I'm all alone again" she sobbed. Just then, the dungeon door opened to reveal Cronus smiling with glee. He looked rather happy.

"I don't see why you should be happy if I'm not dead yet" said Theresa

"Oh, I don't want to kill you anymore, I want to use you by giving you her..." Cronus trailed off and made his way out of the doorway to reveal a slim body, of a woman, probably in her early forties, long dark brown hair...Her face was undistinguishable.

But she approached Theresa and when she came to her, she said in a soft voice "Release her". Cronus took out his scythe and cut the chains, leaving Theresa on the floor.

Theresa somehow thought that the voice was familiar, but she could not pinpoint it exactly. Then it her as the woman took off her traveling cloak and revealed herself. It was Sarina. Theresa's mother.

"Mom? Is that you?" Theresa asked in that same soft voice

"Yes dear, it is me. This nice man brought me here so I could see you" Sarina pointed at Cronus.

"Mother, I cannot believe that I am standing here with you, right now, but I must tell you that this man cannot be trusted" replied Theresa trying to sound louder

"Of course he can dear" said Sarina. That is when Theresa understood. Her mother was under a spell. Probably by Cronus. Just incidentally, Sarina lifted her arm to bring her daughter to her feet. Theresa saw the same scythe symbol that she had.

"You are still a monster!" she tried yelling

"Oh, am I?" replied Cronus as he pointed his scythe at both young women. Theresa's aura awoke again and made her glow evilly, while her mother's eyes simply turned red. Theresa's aura entered her again and she fell to the ground. It also passed through Sarina and the same happened. Then, Cronus got hold of Sarina and said:

"I will make you a deal Theresa. If you do exactly as I say, I will not harm your friends, but you will be mine, forever" There was a slight pause "But if you oppose to what I am asking you to do, I will make you kill Jay, your friends, and send your mother back to the Underworld"

Theresa couldn't believe a word he was saying. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. If she did what he said she would never see Jay again, at the price of always being Cronus's pawn. Yet if she opposed, Jay would be dead anyway, and her mother would be gone, yet she wouldn't be able to live with herself without him or the rest of her friends.

Finally, tearing up Theresa spoke up: "Fine, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you say, but don't _you_ dare hurt Jay or the other!"

"Alright by me. But for now, you need to stay put" Theresa was once again chained up, as Cronus and her spelled mother moved away from the dungeon. Theresa started crying again:

"What am I going to do?" she was actually sobbing by now. Then she sent Jay a mental note: "_I am terribly sorry for what is about to come Jay...Farewell and...I...I love you"_ Theresa's eyes finally dimmed into what would be her last day as a _human_ girl.

***

"No! Where is she? Search for her!" Jay yelled as he was told that Theresa had suddenly disappeared. Jay was crying softly and silently. Atlanta offered to help, but Jay just yelled at her too.

"No Atlanta, I could do this alone!" Jay the stormed out of Mount Olympus, through a portal and landed near the docking bay where Theresa was supposed to be with her dad. Yet all he saw was chaos. The grass was burnt; there was no sign of Theresa or her father. The water was starting to get rough. Jay only saw one boat now in the dock. Its name was "_Sarina Falls_". Jay deduced that that must have been Theresa's boat.

Jay finally started to come to his senses. Theresa was gone. He didn't know where she was or who took her, but he did have an idea (obviously Cronus). He started crying just as Theresa had. He lied down on the burnt grass and said to himself:

"_I will find you Theresa...Wherever you are I will find you...No matter how long it takes_"

Just then, Jay's head started to throb. He heard a familiar voice in his head. It couldn't be but it was. The voice inside his head belonged to Theresa. He never felt so relieved to hear her voice until he heard what his love said:

"_I am terribly sorry for what is about to come Jay...Farewell and...I...I love you" _Jay started crying even harder. Theresa was in trouble. He would go to Mount Olympus right that moment and first thing in the morning; he and his friends would go and find Theresa. His first clue of where to look would be Cronus's layer.

For once, Jay thought, I will no longer be separated from Theresa. I will always be with her no matter what. We won't be separated lovers any more.

And with that, Jay walked went to the old dormitory, opened the door, got to Mount Olympus and went straight to bed, so he could be ready for battle bright and early in the next morning


	8. Chapter 8: Gone By

_A part of this chapter came from a theory from Star Wars III. The information belongs to the owner. I'm only using the information so that my story makes sense. Thank you ___

**Chapter 8: Gone By**

One year usually contain ns 365 days. Add 4 days, 12 hours, 13 minutes and 14 seconds to that total. That is how long Theresa went 'missing'. Jay wouldn't stop looking for her ever since the first day. Time had gone by slowly, which is exactly what Cronus would have wanted, thought Jay.

But since Theresa's disappearance, the heroes' friendships were being splattered. Jay was never around. Archie and Atlanta would only speak with each other and separate themselves from everyone else. Neil and Herry wouldn't speak to each other and Odie was constantly with the Gods trying to figure out a way to find Theresa. The human authorities had already been alerted, but that wasn't the biggest problem. Somehow Cronus found out where the new entrance to Mount Olympus was. He couldn't open a portal there anymore. Hera had protected it. But when he did approach the old dormitories, the heroes had to pick themselves up and fight with all their might. Jay worked harder than everybody, especially. He fought with so much rage, he had lost his voice.

Cronus was finding his recent victories to easy handle. He wanted to be happier. Maybe he needed someone's help... He had another brilliant idea. It was already early October and it was getting colder.

"How about I spice it up a little...Make it warmer..." said Cronus as he turned to Theresa's cell with her spelled mother behind him "Wakey-Wakey Theresa!" commanded Cronus. Theresa's eyes opened once in about more than a year. In that time she, had been tortured mercilessly, unconscious. Cronus tapped into her mind enough to change her completely in ways that were unimaginable...

Theresa's firing orangeish-red hair was now covered with split ends, parts of it burnt, cut short. Her face and the rest of her visible skin was pale white and her lips had no colour. The shine in her eyes were gone and were replaced with despair and sorrow. Her pink tank top was singed and her Capri's were cut. Her shoes were torn and Theresa had cuts and bruises all over her body. The scythe symbol was covered in a dirty white cloth, with some blood still seething through. She was very weak. Theresa was crying. She didn't want this to happen. But if it meant Jay's safety, she would do it definitely.

Cronus pointed his scythe at her shoulder and Theresa's aura immediately soared to the ceiling of her cell. It entered Theresa once again, but it did not come out. The first few words she said were "I want revenge for what the Olympian Gods did to my life!" Her old feelings were coming back. No guilt felt whatsoever. Then Cronus unchained her and said:

"Now, _you_ will spice up this party. Henceforth, you shall be known as Apprentice!" As Cronus said this, a magical red, black and gold armour covered Theresa, now Apprentice. She became a _he_. A black helmet covered her head. Her transformation would almost be complete if Cronus succeeded in wiping her memory out for good. Yet as he focused himself on Theresa, the spell lifted off Sarina and Theresa's mother came to her senses and stood in front of Cronus as he chanted a memory spell at Theresa. It hit Sarina dead center and she fell. Apprentice didn't even twitch or feel compassion for Sarina. Cronus opened a portal to the Underworld, where he stepped in with his new apprentice, Apprentice. They went to the Underworld and started recruiting people to be part of their army to destroy the Gods. Hades and Persephone had no idea of what was happening because Apprentice made them mortal with his evil aura. He also made them lose their memory. Then he and Apprentice made their way to the human world, the Overworld, where the heroes were...

***

Meanwhile, right after Cronus left for the Underworld with his new Apprentice...

Cronus hadn't attacked Mount Olympus in days. Jay was starting to get suspicious. But free time was any time to _start_ looking for Theresa. The first place he had in mind was Cronus's layer. He finally made his appearance in front of the other heroes. Without the Gods' permission they snuck out of the sacred mountain and headed for his layer. Once there they noticed guard giants... Was Cronus still here? Could Theresa be here? Jay's sparks of hope were starting to light up.

Neil and Atlanta took out the giants, and then stayed guard with Archie in case anybody else approached. Right after Jay, Herry and Odie left, Archie and Atlanta started kissing. Neil made his famous speech:

"Won't you please go and get a room!" he snarled, but Archie and Atlanta ignored him and continued for a few more minutes. Meanwhile, Jay, Herry and Odie were searching parts of Cronus's layer they weren't familiar with.

"Maybe they're dungeon cells Cronus used once" suggested Herry

"Let's just hope we find her, I can't stand it when Jay's like this!" Odie whispered back. Jay paid no attention to this. His mind was focused on the cells. They finally arrived to the last cell in the very long hallway. The door was closed, but not locked, _how strange_, thought Jay. They pushed the door open and were horrified and happy at just. There in the middle of the cell, laid a young woman on her stomach, limp, still...

"Theresa? Theresa, is that you? Oh my gosh, Theresa, I've found after all this time. I knew you were he-" Jay cut himself off as he saw who the young woman was.

"You're not Theresa" said Odie as he entered the cell with Herry. The woman opened her beautiful eyes filled with sadness and recited her last words, as if trembling too.

"He...that man...he...he did something to her...Ap-p-p-prentice destroyed her, she...she's gone... you must stop Apprentice from taking over... He is stronger than Cronus, yet he decided to destroy her... not him... oh my dear Theresa...why did you beco....mmme...." and Sarina, Theresa's mother, died once more, and disappeared into thin air. Jay was sobbing.

"No...No...She's not dead...she's not dead...NOOOOOOO!" Jay turned to a serene and horrified looking Odie and Herry. "She's in the Underworld...she must be...I need to see her!" Jay yelled

"The only way to do that is to go to the Underworld, Jay. Only Hermes can-" was cut off Odie

"Then let's go, now!" roared Jay. Odie and Herry followed him as he stormed out of the now empty cell. They got to the layer entrance after a few minutes, to find a green faced Neil

"Did you know that they were-" was saying Neil, cut off once more by and enraged and depressed Jay.

"Let's go Neil, Atlanta, Archie! Now!" No one objected. When they arrived back near the dormitories, they found a horror. Cronus was there with an army of monsters, probably from the Underworld. The Gods were already fighting. But how could he have known? Besides the Gods and the heroes, no one knew about the new secret entrance to their sanctuary, to where the Gods ruled, to where they would sometimes hide... There was traitor in the heroes' midst and Jay was going to find out who that was... The Gods took no notice of the heroes' absence, but Herry, Atlanta, Archie, Neil, and even Odie joined in the battle. Jay just stood there frozen.

Who should he attack? Cronus, the one he is destined to destroy, or Apprentice, the one who destroyed his love and who is destroying him now, from not being able to feel her warm lips against his ever again...


	9. Chapter 9: A love Betrayed

**Chapter 9: A love Betrayed**

Jay advanced on Cronus. _With him finally gone, no one will ever suffer his wrath ever again! No one will suffer the way Theresa suffered from the deadly curse and Apprentice_ though Jay to himself. He yet got disgusted as he even pronounced the Apprentice's name...whoever he really was, Jay wanted to know. He wanted to know the face of his lover's killer...

With one swift move he slashed at Cronus at put him out of the way. The Titan Lord was not dead, but he would sure be knocked out of it for a while... Jay finally advanced on Apprentice, who wasn't really doing anything at the moment. Jay roared and yelled and slashed at Apprentice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar figure swished on Jay and swung him into a nearby brick wall. A purple-ish figure arose from Apprentice; with a silhouette so familiar...It was already enough that Apprentice killed Theresa, now he had her soul and her aura? Jay was freaking out. The would-be-Theresa's aura went back into Apprentice.

But he wasn't going to give up. Apprentice saw him coming with his sword fast. Jay had no choice. Being a murderer was wrong, but if Apprentice died, at least he would never harm anyone else Jay loved in the world. Both swarm enemies raced toward each other. They reached other swiftly.

Suddenly, Jay bellowed in pain. Apprentice's sword covered with the lethal Hydra's blood hit Jay squared in the heart as Jay's sword missed Apprentice's heart, but hit his _left shoulder_... Apprentice's armour got crushed, and Jay saw a scythe symbol... The sword kept going up, still missing Apprentice's armour, yet finally hitting the bottom of his helmet.

The helmet fell off Apprentice, revealing Theresa's killer. And as Jay, feel backwards, his head starting to bleed, his famous yellow and purple shirt officially and completely red, he saw who Apprentice was.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO! NO!" He was still bellowing. Now everyone was looking at Apprentice. At Theresa... Theresa's destroyer was herself. Apprentice's purple glowing eyes, dimmed, and Theresa's shiny, beautiful, green eyes were revealed again. Theresa, Cronus's 'Apprentice' fell backwards and started crying. "WHY? I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT?" Jay was heartbroken. He had been betrayed by his love, thus the name "A love (Jay) Betrayed" He does not believe anything he sees. He thought Theresa was dead yet all along she was the very evil he thought had destroyed her, yet it had become her. She was destroying herself and she had Cronus to thank for it... Jay was starting to fade, quicker. His eyesight was starting to blind.

Cronus came back to his senses and broke the silence by pointing his scythe at Theresa. Theresa was now enclosed in a purple energy sphere. He was recharging her. Yet she was being tortured. Jay could not believe her betrayal to him. Apprentice was out of control. She wasn't being able to handle all the power Cronus was giving her! Then Cronus said demonically:

"Until next time Jay! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He took still recharging, tortured, weak Theresa-Apprentice into a portal, _to his layer most probably_, though Jay as he completely became unconscious now, dying...

_Excerpt\Preview from Chapter 10: Another Titan War (coming soon to a Fan-Fiction near you____)_

_Jay woke up to see everything completely white and clean. There was no blood, no betrayal, not even love in front of him. Suddenly, he heard someone say:_

_"Good gracious, he is awake then!" There was silence, the Hera's now awkward voice continued "Oh, dear the Gods Jay, are you alright? Come now there is something you need to hear as well as everyone else"_

_"And what's that Hera?" Jay had opened his mouth for the first time_

"_It is about the Unbreakable Vow of Love you made with Appren-, I mean Theresa. Come now everyone is waiting..." Hera stopped for a millisecond until she made Jay get out of bed slowly. He still felt uneven. Then he asked:_

"_Wasn't the sword that hit me coated with Hydra's blood? Shouldn't I be dead by now?"_

"_Why no, dear child...Gods are allowed to break the laws..." chuckled Hera_

_"What?" Jay was confused_

"_For the first time in time, we gave you and your friends ambrosia...I thought it would be bad...but I guess I was wrong...It really does heal humans as well" said Hera. And under her breath she mumbled to herself so that Jay could not hear her as she lead to him to a conference-sized looking room. "It is too bad that we wouldn't be able to save Theresa as easy as that..." then she sighed._

_Meanwhile, Jay was thinking to himself. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear anything about Theresa ever again. He wasn't even sure if he loved her anymore as he once did..._

Until next time peeps... ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Another Titan War

**Chapter 10: Another Titan War**

Jay woke up to see everything completely white and clean. There was no blood, no betrayal, not even love in front of him. Suddenly, he heard someone say:

"Good gracious, he is awake then!" There was silence, the Hera's now awkward voice continued "Oh, dear the Gods Jay, are you alright? Come now there is something you need to hear as well as everyone else"

"And what's that Hera?" Jay had opened his mouth for the first time

"It is about the Unbreakable Vow of Love. Come now everyone is waiting..." Hera stopped for a millisecond until she made Jay get out of bed slowly. He still felt uneven. Then he asked:

"Wasn't the sword that hit me coated with Hydra's blood? Shouldn't I be dead by now?"

"Why no, dear child...Gods are allowed to break the laws..." chuckled Hera

"What?" Jay was confused

"For the first time in time, we gave you and your friends ambrosia...I thought it would be bad...but I guess I was wrong...It really does heal humans as well" said Hera. And under her breath she mumbled to herself so that Jay could not hear her as she lead to him to a conference-sized looking room. "It is too bad that we wouldn't be able to save Theresa as easy as that..." then she sighed.

Meanwhile, Jay was thinking to himself. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear anything about Theresa ever again. He wasn't even sure if he loved her anymore as he once did...

When Jay sat down on the seat, he looked at everyone around him: the expectant faces of Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil, Odie, Zeus, Zeus, Chiron, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hercules, Dionysus, everyone was there... Finally when silence ranged, Hera spoke:

"Everyone here knows what an Unbreakable Vow is, I presume?" asked Hera, her voice echoing through the white room. Everyone but the heroes nodded. Then again, Hera continued "An Unbreakable Vow, as I am sure its name tells you, is an everlasting Vow, mostly for love that can never be broken"

"And what if it is broken" cut in Archie

"If one person concerned in the vow breaks it, everyone concerned with it will die" concluded Hermes

"But what does this have to do with Ther-" Jay's voice was cut off by Zeus's booming one

"We do know for sure that Theresa had made an Unbreakable Vow with someone and that she has broken it. Does anyone know with whom she made this promise?" Zeus looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes on Jay. It was really that obvious.

"What? I didn't know!" exclaimed Jay

"We know you didn't know. We just want to know what the promise was" said Dionysus.

"Well..." Jay recapitulated on what was said that fateful evening where Theresa was in Chiron's study, after the scythe had infiltrated her. When he was done, Athena spoke.

"This is very dangerous. Cronus probably knew he could somehow tamper with Theresa's mind and make her weak. He is already killing Theresa from the outside with that titanium (huge) curse of his. But by doing so with her mind, he has probably already found out the promise you made her keep, Jay. That is why he meant it for her to hurt you. He wanted her dead for a reason"

"He knew that you loved Theresa and he knew that with her out of the way, you would break apart without her, following with your team, who cannot survive without your guidance and wisdom. All seven would be dead in a fraction of a second. The prophecy would never come true then" said Hera

"But Cronus said that we defeated him and he survived, and-"

"Only Theresa defeated him, not all of you together. It was her who acted alone..."said Hercules

"So the prophecy is still on" said Herry loudly "Cronus only thought..."

"We can still get him, all of us. But first... I have something to attend to" jay just walked straight out of the room. Hera was going to yell, but Zeus stopped her. "It is his destiny" he said, as he rested a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

Just then, something made the ground jump. If wasn't an earthquake. When Ares stood up and looked down over the mountain, he jaw opened, then after a second or so, he said:

"It, is, war! Monsters are all over the place. We need to stop them. Of Cronus gets Olympus, who knows what will happen then" The Gods nodded and made and understanding towards each other. Hera waved her arm around and the heroes were immediately put in full Greek Armour, ready for battle

"We need everyone if we are to win this battle" said Hera as the teens looked sort of confused with what they were about to do

"It isn't a battle, Hera! This is war! Another Titan War in fact! Oh dear!" added Zeus, inhaling breath faster than usual. The rest of the heroes and the rest of the Gods made their way to the soon to be known battlefield of blood.

***

Cronus was still on his layer, trying to 'recharge' Apprentice. It didn't seem to be working. Theresa was fighting hard. Yet she is doomed to die anyway, so why don't I tell her, no I think I'd rather show her!" Cronus placed a cold hand in the purple sphere and touched Theresa's forehead. Memories started flooding back to her...

_All those memories, Jay getting hurt, no! Oh dear Gods, what have I done, no! How could I betray my own love! He will never forgive me, oh, look at his face, no! No! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ Theresa yelled out loud now. It was as if an electrical impulse forced Cronus to get away from her.

For a moment and only a moment, Theresa felt a trickle of fear in him, and then happiness again. That's it. She knew she was dying. But why so painfully. Then she got it. She was bait for Jay's destruction. She wasn't even the center of his plot. Yet Theresa didn't think Jay would come to save her, after the way he looked at her, in that memory. _But how did he know?_ Theresa asked herself. Then she remembered the night she had made Jay seal that everlasting promise to her, that everlasting, Unbreakable Vow. Yet she had hurt him, and they were both doomed. Theresa felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Then she fell to the ground. She was starting to remember nothing...nothing...everything was becoming black and dark. There was no one around her.

***

Jay walked inside Cronus's layer and searched the dungeons. Theresa was not there. He could only hope that he was not too late. Yet as soon as he set foot in the main room, he saw her. Limp and on her back, everything aghast about her. Jay didn't want to look, but he did. He was betrayed and he might have died, but he was saved. Yet nothing still could save Theresa... The curse was infiltrating her deeper and deeper. Jay took unnecessary courage and lifted her into his arms and kissed her, his lips smoothly brushing against hers. Suddenly, it was like Jay was sucked into Theresa's mind or more like one of her vision. They were standing in a blank room, Theresa looking totally dead. She was saying:

"Jay... (she started crying)...I didn't want this...I ...I..." she was trailing off. Jay was losing her

"Stay with me, no! Tell me, what? I love you!" Jay was sobbing

"I...I...lo..." was saying Theresa, but she never had time to finish. Someone just kicked Jay out of Theresa's way and then kicked Theresa over the floor. It was Cronus, looking darker, yet happier than ever.

"You can't change her fate now, human!" he said

"Watch me" yelled Jay. Then there was no talking; only fighting.

Cronus took a slash with his scythe towards Jay neck, but it was stopped by Jay's sword. Then Jay poked his sword toward Cronus and hit him hard. Only a small scratch on his skin. There were on the ledge of the green pool of water now. That pool also contained lethal chemicals. _Best not fall in there_, though Jay. Yet as he was still thinking, Cronus slashed his scythe and hit Jay in the chest. Jay's wound opened up again. Blood rushed to Jay's face, but he took another hit, from a more powerful Cronus. Was he always this powerful when so confident? Just then, when Jay was on the cold earth floor, blood here and there, one small and one big gash and small cuts everywhere, Cronus bent over him, made sure he was unable to move and said:

"Did you really think you could stop me alone?" Jay said nothing because his lips were partially cut and it hurt a lot. "Well I didn't think so anyway. See you and Theresa in the Underworld, Jay. OH, wait, I wouldn't even be in the Underworld! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cronus opened up a portal and left Jay in pain. But as soon as he was gone, jay went to look over to where Theresa probably was, but there was nobody but him in the layer. Theresa was already. There wasn't even time for a kiss to save her.

"No...No....Nooooooooooooooo!" Jay yelled as blood poured out of his mouth. He had to get back to Mount Olympus. He had to help his friends, or else Theresa's death would have gone by in vain. __

***

When Jay arrived at the battle zone, all he did was kill monsters and zombies from the Underworld mercilessly. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to protect his friends. Then he saw Odie.

"Hey man where did you go? Hey! Jay? What's wrong? What happened? Hey!" Jay just ignored him. He kept killing monsters. Then he saw Herry and Neil, who asked him the same question. He still ignored them.

There was n o point anymore. Theresa was dead. The prophecy was dead. He was dying from the inside... Then he saw Atlanta and Archie. Atlanta was badly hurt. She was unconscious, but Archie attended to her right away and took her away from all the horror of this New Titan War. Jay did not see Cronus anywhere. He couldn't rip him apart. But then he understood something.

Archie never gave up on Atlanta, so why should Jay give up on Theresa, even if she was dead? _She is in the Underworld isn't she? Right?_ Jay thought to himself. He moved away from the battle, which caused several buildings to fall and any other humans to stay silent and hide. No news reporters whatsoever. Jay turned into the street where the school was, entered the battered up school, got into the sanctuary that easily (because it was all broken down anyway), turned into Persephone's study and looked inside. The only thing there that was untouched was a fuchsia cushion. The one Theresa always used to sit on. Jay held back tears as he stared into silence. He could hear the battle still raging on. It was getting louder and louder.

Jay went to the season and asked them, trying to be nice to let him through to the Underworld:

"It's a bad place, that is, that place now. Battle raging on there forever. But if Hades kills you, it ain't my problem, Jay" said Spring as she and her sister season let him through.

"Right now, death wouldn't be a bad option to take. If I was dead, there would no longer be this suffering of love that I still have in my heart, this odd feeling of a black hole inside me, named Theresa. I just hope she will listen to my plan...If she really is still there and not completely gone from my life..." said Jay to himself out lout as he walked through the passageway that would lead him to the entrance of the Underworld, to Theresa, to his love, to his one and only Theresa...


	11. Chapter 11: Dead Guilt

**Chapter 11: Dead Guilt**

"What was that?" Odie asked Neil as they were trying to materialize some ancient mythological monsters.

"Don't ask me...But I'm pretty sure he was glum about something, though" replied Neil

"That's obvious, but what?" asked Odie once more

"Last time I saw him, he was heading for the school" said Herry after tossing around a few Furies. For a moment, it was as if Odie was frozen in time. Had Cronus got him too? But jest then Odie yelled:

"Of course!" Neil and Herry weren't as comprehensive. "Don't you see? Why else would Jay leave a meeting only to come back into battle for five seconds and go to the school? It's completely flattened!" Neil and Herry still didn't understand "Jay was going to get Theresa! She's in the Underworld! And...And she's dead."

"What?!" yelled the other two 19 year olds loudly. "How could she be dead?" asked Neil as he materialized a sea serpent that was about to lunge at him with his venomous teeth.

"Remember what Jay said the Unbreakable vow was about? Theresa hurt Jay... She broke the Vow...also remember that whoever breaks the vow dies" said Odie

"So Jay was going to the school to find Theresa? But she betrayed us! She is such a waste now..." commented Neil

"Jay must have had a pretty good reason to go do what he had to do, Neil. And don't speak about Theresa that way. Remember that she was once our friend" replied Herry. The three boys nodded and then went back into battle without another word.

This Titan War was turning out to be worse than the last one...Too many lives were being cut, those of the innocent, mostly. If only the heroes knew Jay's plan.

***

Jay was running through the Underworld, presently. This was because there was war there too, just like Spring had said. Jay did fight off a few monsters, and then saw Hades fighting monsters with Persephone and Demeter. The three Gods did notice him and when they did; their faces were completely filled with sadness.

Jay kept walking along the path that led to the fields of Asphodel. He picked up a few aconites on the way.

A few minutes later, Jay had crossed over the River Lethe in a boat, surprisingly unoccupied by Charon, where the Elysium Fields lay behind a small tiny hill a few feet away. Jay took in a deep breath as he stepped onto those familiar grassy plains.

***

Atripose had led Theresa to the Underworld, where she now sat quietly under a tree in the Elysium Fields. She was crying.

"How could I have done that? Why wasn't I strong enough? Oh..." she told herself under her breath, when someone tapped her head. Theresa looked up fearfully to see Theseus, her ancestor, looked puzzled at her.

"Good gracious, you did not tell me that you were visiting, Theresa!" he exclaimed

"Ugh...I'm not visiting Theseus" she replied

"And how could that not be?" he asked politely

"Theseus...I'm...I'm dead. I'm here to stay" Theresa said, her voice shaking and mumbling. Theseus did not say a word, but he understood how Theresa was feeling and said:

"Don't you dare worry about death, Theresa. Know that whomever loves you will always have you in their hearts and-"

"But no one loves me anymore" replied Theresa and she told Theseus her long tale of despair. After a while Theseus could not think of anything more to say and left Theresa alone, under her tree.

***

Jay had searched all over the fields for Theresa, but had not found her. He got so tired, he decided to settle under a big tree. There, he put his head in his knees and started crying silently.

"I need you Theresa" he said in his mind.

***

Theresa was still sitting under the tree when a thought crossed her mind: "_I need you Theresa_" said a familiar voice Theresa recognized as Jay's. Then she understood. She lifted her head from her knees and turned around to see who was on the other side of the tree. Sure enough, there was Jay, weeping silently. Theresa decided to go away now, while she still had the chance. She went around the tree and started walking in the other direction when a warm hand grabbed her own and pulled her backwards.

Jay "reeled" her in like a fishing rod and kissed her. Theresa did not want this so she pushed him away and was tearing up. So was Jay. Jay and Theresa looked at each other for a very long time. None of them said a word. Theresa let go of Jay's hand and started walking away when Jay said:

"Please, wait" Theresa stopped in her tracks, then said, for the first time in a while

"Why should I?"

"Because, I wanted to tell you something" said Jay

"No, you don't need to. And you wouldn't _need_ me either!" she spat

"Why?" asked Jay

"Why? Because you've already done enough by being near me!" she was raising her voice now. She had turned to face Jay.

"What do you mean?" replied Jay

"I was about to kill you and you stood in the way. You got hurt! You made an Unbreakable Vow with me and here I am, dead! I can't stand it when you're sad about me! Just stop it! We shouldn't be together, now that's a solution. That way, we can never hurt each other! Now, if you please, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Go back to your friends, destroy Cronus together. You don't need me. I'm just the trouble who's going to get you all killed! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jay did not say a word after that. Theresa's eyes were starting to glow purple, but she controlled herself. She was on her was to another tree.

Jay couldn't believe her! He was on his way to turn when he told himself "_I have to try one last time_". Jay said out loud:

"You know Theresa, I don't know if you get this, but _the prophecy declared that 7, not 6, or 5, or 4, or 3, 2, or 1 would destroy Cronus. That includes you! You might be dead, but maybe not partially. I made you a promise to always love you, no matter what! I didn't break my end of the bargain! Since I promised to love you, you just can't be completely dead! Everyone needs you...I need you. Without your help, would you like to see the rest of us come down here and thank _you_ for it? If we go down, we go down together, there's no blaming one another! We have to stick together!_" Jay's face was red. He was inhaling faster.

Theresa had stopped but didn't turn around. Jay was walking away... Theresa was feeling the dead guilt inside her rising. _Jay's right_ she was telling herself _Ha! I can't think of anytime that Jay was seriously wrong...But maybe that's because...Oh my gosh!_ Theresa turned around and sprinted. She almost knocked Jay down and kissed him very passionately. Then she said lovingly:

"Oh Jay, Oh, I'm so sorry that I was so horrible! Please forgive me!" she was tearing up again

"There's no need to forgive when I'm in love" replied Jay

"Oh, I love you too Jay" said Theresa. They started kissing again.

"Let us rid the world of evil and let good prevail!" said Theresa. Jay said this phrase with her many times, until something marvellous started happening.

Theresa's eye did turn purple like her phantom, but not in an evil way. While she and Jay started kissing again, Theresa's psychic powers were somehow...evolving. Theresa's hair weaved itself in a really long strand and reached the battle that Hades, Persephone, Demeter and the rest of the good Underworlders were fighting. Her shining purple hair swooped all the evil monsters and Furies and Harpies to dust.

Then her hair came back to her and picked her and her love up and landed in the very recent Underworld battle zone. She went back to normal, non-purple Theresa. She and Jay separated once more to speak to the speechless Gods and good Underworlders.

"How about we all help destroy Cronus?" she asked. The Gods looked hesitant and incredulous at first, then agreed. Just as Hades was about to open a portal to the Overworld (where everyone else was) Theresa glowed purple again and she opened the portal with her mind. The Underworld army as well as the betrayed love Jay and the guilty Theresa, _now once again the perfect lovers_, started rising to surface, to be able to start the beginning of the end of the New Titan War and any other evil that was cursing all the good Olympians.

As Theresa and Jay were rising, all they could think about was their love. No more apologies, no more dead guilt, no more betrayal or hatred. Only pure, unbreakable, irrevocable, unconditional love between them.

They kissed one more time before the sun hit their lips...


	12. Chapter 12: Seven are all

**Seven are all**

(Meanwhile Jay was already in the Underworld, he had just found Theresa...)

Odie and Herry were handling a big twelve eyed monster. Just after materializing it, Odie said sadly:

"I hope Jay's all right" Herry nodded along with him. They both sighed as they looked in the direction of the school. Just then Archie came back with Atlanta, her heel bandaged in a thin white plaster.

"Hey guys" said Atlanta

"Wow where were you?" asked Neil rudely. Atlanta was about to point her fist at him when Archie pushed it down and asked:

"Where's Jay?" No one answered. Archie was dreading the worst. Everyone was staring at each other for a long time when Cronus appeared in front of them and started slashing his scythe at them.

"NOW YOU ARE MINE! JAY IS GONE AND SO IS THERESA! I HAVE SEALED OFF THE UNDERWOLD! HA HA! HA! HA! HA!" The five heroes got out of the way just in time. Cronus missed and fell. Yet no one could believe what he just said. It couldn't be true! He had 2 down and 5 to go, hoe easy or how hard was it going to be? But just then, a thought came over Odie.

"That's it!" he tried to tell to his friends "Look! Cronus's plan was to eliminate us sure! But the reason for that is because of the prophecy. Don't you guys remember it? _Seven heroes will vanquish the evil Lord of Time and Space_? It all fits! We will never defeat Cronus unless we have all seven of us!" Odie seemed enlightened by his own train of thought that was twirling in his mind.

"But if what Cronus said is true..." said Atlanta glumly "...then we've already lost. Jay and Theresa are gone..." The heroes looked down in consideration of Atlanta's thoughts. Now there was no hope.

As Cronus got up again and started for these five heroes, the ground started to rumble and everyone was taken off guard again. Suddenly, the ground got cracked and it opened up, releasing a lightly violet mist and at least thousands of Underworld soldiers rushing out of the crack. At the front of the line were Hades, Demeter and Persephone. They were not in battle armour, but they made their way to the rest of the Gods. After the big crowd had passed, two tall figures emerged from the mist. A man and a woman. The man had brown had and was wearing a yellow and purple shirt stained with dried up blood and a Greek sword in his hand and a golden pendant around his neck. Next to him, hand in hand, was a beautiful woman with long wavy orange hair and forest green eyes. Wearing her favourite pink tank-top and dark blue jeans Capri's.

Theresa and Jay stepped forth and walked towards their friends. None of the heroes could say anything. Their mouths were wide open, staring intently at the two people who had just risen up from the ground.

"How?" Herry intended to ask. Theresa and jay only smiled. For a moment, all seemed so peaceful, like there wasn't a war going on. But Theresa's left shoulder slightly twitched, and instinctively, all the heroes looked around. Cronus had held his scythe high, pointing it toward the sky. He muttered in ancient Greek:

"Κατάρα αυτών των ανθρώπων που τολμούν να σταθεί στο δρόμο μου, τους σκοτώνουν όλους, OH Atlas, Τιτάν Κύριος του ουρανού! Καταβάλλω όλα αυτά, γι 'αυτό μπορούν να ζήσουν ειρηνικά στην αιωνιότητα!" _(He was actually saying, in English: "Curse these humans that dare stand in my way, kill them all, oh Atlas, Titan Lord of the sky! Vanquish them all, so I may live peacefully in eternity!")_

The sky darkened considerably. The sun was gone and was now replaced with excessive thunder and lightning. Cronus then pointed at the heroes, but Jay, the betrayed love, now relinquished, stood in his way of destruction, the path where lay Atlas's future hero slaughter site. He pointed his sword straight at Cronus and yelled:

"You have taken too much of the world and have caused it great pain! When the Oracle once told me he saw nothing, he meant he saw nothing to your future. It's not our future that is no longer foretold, it's yours! You thought that just by taking out my weak spot for my team, that you had destroyed me? Well you're wrong! We are still _seven _heroes and that's how many the Oracle mentioned it would take to destroy you!" Jay had his sword still held up, but it was shaking. He didn't have the guts to kill someone, even if it was Cronus.

Just then Theresa laid her hand on the sword, and Atlanta and Archie and Neil followed as well as Herry and Odie. They were all holding part of the sword and they all said in unison:

"You will _not_ change the world to make it evil! You _won't_ kill another soul. You _won't _change anyone's destinies!" At this point, all seven heroes were bellowing what they were saying. And just like that, all of a sudden, a bright yellow light protruded from Jay's sword and went straight for Cronus. It happened so quickly. There was a great blast and everyone was shaken to the ground. When they opened their eyes, there were only small piles of dust everywhere, where Cronus's followers were. And just a few feet away from the heroes themselves, was a big pile of golden dust, Cronus's dust, Cronus himself, in the ruins...

Cronus was defeated, finally. Yet no one seemed to know that it was true at first. Everyone just kept staring at the golden pile, when Hera came out of nowhere and made every single particle of dust disappear. Then she turned around to the heroes and said:

"It is done. Now, you may finally rest..." she turned around, but it seemed as if she had forgotten something to say, so she faced them again and said happily "Congradulations! To all of you! You have done so well, and I...I mean, we, all of us Gods thank you for your services to the Olympians" she smiled, turned away and started walking. The seven heroes looked at each other one more time before yelling in happiness.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Gifts

**Chapter 13: Final Gifts**

The streets had been cleaned for a long while. There was no clue that there ever was another great Titan War in that little New Olympia square. It was late May almost June, only a few days after the seven heroes had finally defeated their enemy and had made the prophecy come true. They were back in their old dormitories again, sleeping, while Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom was making them a yummy breakfast. Olympus high school had been completely rebuilt in twelve hours. Of course, it was Zeus and Hera's good deed. The Gods also modified some eye witness's minds, so that they would not know of what had happened in New Olympia for the past year and a month. The school looked newer than new, but that was not because of what the Gods had done.

Herry was the first to wake up because he smelt strawberry waffles. Next came Odie, Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, Jay and Neil. Their faces were bright and their heads were light-headed. After all, that's what you should expect after defeating a Titan! The heroes ate their breakfast quietly until Athena broke it.

"You know, you guys should go down to the school. Everyone wants to tell you something" she said, and then she disappeared from view, probably to go to the school to join the gods so that they could tell them something...probably to thank them for the millionth time.

"I guess we should go" said Odie and the other six nodded in unison as they immediately headed for the front door without speaking and without even finishing their delicious waffles! They hadn't spoken much since the BIG event (defeating Cronus). They were still chocked that they had actually done it. They were at the school in no time at all. Neil used his pendant to get in. Theresa sighed at this because hers had gotten destroyed, but she shrugged off her doubt as Hermes greeted them.

"As you all know, tonight will be the prom, and-"

"The prom?!" everyone asked

"Well, yes" Hermes continued "See, you know, a year ago you were all supposed to graduate, but you know as well as I do that that didn't happen. And this year we all know that it is Archie and Atlanta's true time to graduate, but we are also opening the school to those who didn't have the chance to have their prom"

"That's what you wanted to tell us?" asked Atlanta

"Yup" replied Hermes "The rest of the Gods are preparing for a little surprise at the prom...Well, I'd best be off. Lots to do..." Hermes was off in a flash and left the seven heroes still flushed.

"What was that all about?" asked Herry

"I wonder what this _surprise_ is?" added Jay. Yet the heroes obeyed the Gods persistently. They went back to the empty dorms. It was still 9 o'clock in the morning. A prom would usually start at seven at night.

"Well, we'd best be preparing" said Theresa hopefully. The heroes nodded. At around ten, Odie and Neil went out the door only to come back two and a half hours later to say that they had gotten dates. Odie's date was Penelope (the blonde girl from Breathtaking Beauty, ep40) and Neil's date was Cassie (star quality ep29) the video camera girl. They seemed happy. Herry left and came back with a date too. Her name was Tanya Lee Cunning, a new girl at Olympus. Theresa was obviously going with Jay and Archie was obviously going with Atlanta. The day wore on as all five girls (Theresa, Atlanta, Penelope, Chloe, and Tanya Lee) went shopping and the guys stayed in the dorms.

***

Seven o'clock: A limo was in front of the dazzling Olympus High School. Inside were the heroes, Penelope, Cassie, and Tanya Lee. Everyone was smiling. Once inside the building, they proceeded to the gymnasium, where everyone was already on their feet and dancing... The heroes danced a lot. Theresa, Jay, Atlanta, and Archie were in one corner, as Herry, Tanya Lee, Neil, Cassie, Odie and Penelope were in another corner discussing something serious.

Eight thirty pm: Cassie came over to Jay and Theresa, who were dancing and said:

"You got him good didn't you?" Jay was bewildered, but then turned to the other guys' direction. They nodded, probably sending Jay a mental message saying "_Yeah, we told 'em all about everything_" Jay smiled at them, and then said:

"Yeah, we all did... And we're glad you know" Theresa smiled at Jay, then at Chloe as she returned to Neil

Nine o'clock: The microphone on the stage in the gym was ear-blasting, literally. Hermes and the other Gods were there. Then Hera spoke:

"Tonight we will unveil our graduates' of this year and of last year's graduation board as well as announce prom king and queen. First let us start with the graduate's board" Hera nodded to Hermes who got out of the way and showed two golden boards with picture and names underneath. At the top were a few words, only Theresa could scarcely make them out from the large crowd's heads bobbing up and down. It read: "_Class of the Titans Better all than none_" . The heroes looked at each other in puzzlement, then Zeus\Mr. Suez spoke:

"The words on the graduating board clearly state the 'Class of the Titans', but this is for a different reason. We chose this because for the past year, seven extremely brave students here have fought and defeated a Titan and most of you have seen him... As for Better all than none, well, there really isn't much to say... It is better to say in a group of friends and take down the enemy than try to defeat it yourself" Everyone did clap without understandment, except the heroes and the new girls. After the applause, Persephone took speech:

"Tonight, we would like to award Prom King to a very special man, I should say, who led us to victory and who helped save us all. But it wouldn't be fair to just give it to our leader, so, I would like to award the title of Prom King_s_ to our bright students. Come on up Jay, Archie, Herry, Neil and Odie. Give them applause!" The crowd was applauding, yet no one looked disappointed that they didn't win. Did they understand the secret? "As for Prom Queen_s_, I would like to invite Theresa and Atlanta to the stage. Congratulations, girls!" After the final applause, Athena came on stage and said:

"As for your gifts, we have an offer for you. We offer for you to live with us now, on Mount Olympus, have the same privileges, you deserve them!" Everyone looked at the heroes. They didn't what to do. Then Jay said quietly, so only Theresa could hear:

"Maybe our _normal_ life was supposed to be this life that they're offering now? We've lived in "_hiding"_ for a bit over three years. Let's start living our life freely, if it is still part of our destiny"

"I am sure it is" said Theresa as they both went to the stage. The others had the same understanding and followed, even the new girls, who were so attached to Herry, Neil, and Odie now.

"We'd like to accept the offer" concluded Herry and Tanya Lee together. The others nodded. Hephaestus led them out of the prom room and to the janitor's door. He urged Jay to open it. But his pendant wouldn't work. Jay looked at Hep. He said:

"You don't need a silly little pendant to open the door anymore, Jay. It's as if you have been granted the permission to be Gods, just go ahead, open it with your hands and live the life that you had always dreamed of" Jay did as he was told. When he opened the door, he found himself on Mount Olympus again. Yet at the entrance to the Gods' sanctuary stood everyone's parents. Jay's mother came up to him and asked:

"Is this really what you want, Jay?"

"Yes. It's part of my destiny to be with the one I love, forever" Jay looked at Theresa as he said this. But she was looking elsewhere. She was looking at two ghostly figures not far from her. She separated herself from Jay and went to greet her dead parents. She hugged them tightly as they both told her:

"We are proud of you Theresa" Then they vanished. Most likely to go back to the Underworld where they belonged. Now she had to go back to Jay, with whom she knew she belonged.

After all the thanks and goodbyes and all the proud remarks, the heroes' parents vanished. The new girls remained at the entrance. Jay said warmly

"If they like you and if you like them, then there's no reason to no come here. Welcome to our family girls" He smiled at the girls as the rest of the heroes joined them.

When they were all together, the ten young adults followed the Gods to their sanctuary. They followed the Gods to their new home, where love, friendship, and loyalty would always vanquish the forces of evil.....

For now....


End file.
